


The snow of summer

by Asakawa



Series: 夏雪冬花 [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: During The Hobbit, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asakawa/pseuds/Asakawa
Summary: #原著走向的故事，其中穿插原创情节#时间轴和情节遵循电影#一切光荣与伟大属于托老#更新时间不定以上——





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> #原著走向的故事，其中穿插原创情节  
> #时间轴和情节遵循电影  
> #一切光荣与伟大属于托老  
> #更新时间不定  
> 以上——

“再多的警告也抵不上黄金的诱惑，矮人的贪婪最终为他们带来了祸患——一只来自于北方的巨龙。”  
她“啪”的一声合上书。炉火昏黄的光在她脸上摇曳着，忽明忽暗。

[第三纪元·2770年秋]  
北方的寒流裹挟着Erober陷落的噩耗向中土以南的地带席卷而去。此时中土大部分的地区还处于果实累累的金秋，高大的树木大多还未褪去金黄的外衣。萧瑟的秋风一卷，枯黄的落叶便迎着风翩翩起舞。  
随着寒流的脚步的迫近，天气一天比一天冷。早晨起来很难再见得到阳光，大多时候都是一片压抑的灰色。晚上寒风刮起，吹得窗户的活动隔板咯吱作响。  
深秋清晨的气温十分低，水蒸气在旅店的窗玻璃上凝出形态各异的霜花。北风拍打着紧闭的窗玻璃发出“嘭嘭”的声响，似在邀请它一起追逐嬉戏。旅店大堂内炭燃得极旺，明亮的火焰轻快地舔食着焦黑的木炭，发出心满意足的“噼啪”声。此时喧嚣了一夜的大堂还残留着酒鬼们狂欢后留下的狼藉，大部分的桌椅都是翻倒的，一些醉醺醺的游侠还趴在这些翻倒的桌椅上睡得正香，震天响的呼噜声此起彼伏，他们那有几年都没好好打理过的胡子随着他们的呼噜轻轻地颤抖着。  
Inorian站在旅店逼仄的门厅里盯着外面那片压抑的灰色天空出神。这里离炭火充足的大堂有些远，而近在咫尺的却是大门这个敞开的通风口，深秋清冽的冷空气直窜进肺里，让她还有些混沌的大脑瞬间清醒。她往下拉了拉兜帽的帽檐，用精灵斗篷把自己裹得更紧，又一边搓了搓手，一边对着双手哈气，袅袅白雾朝门厅矮矮的天花板升腾而去。  
“嘿，伙计。今天可真冷，不是吗？”一个粗犷的男声突兀地在原本只有一人的门厅炸开。  
Inorian猛地转头，冰冷的视线直奔男人脸上而去。  
男人大块头，秃顶。没有头发的遮掩那圆鼓鼓的额头实太引人注目，让人想忽略都不行。而在那圆鼓鼓的额头下面是两道散发着戾气的粗黑眉毛。胡子拉碴，一看就是好几年都没有好好打理过了（或者是十几年）。那些胡渣上沾满了事物的碎屑和未干的酒液，随着他说话时嘴唇的张开与闭合，那些食物碎屑和酒滴也顺着一起掉下来。  
Inorian下意识摁住了佩剑的剑柄，摆出了戒备的姿势。如果这个男人对她发动攻击的话，她有把握直取他的咽喉。  
男人摆摆手，“抱歉，是我有些唐突了，但我并没有恶意。我曾听那些游侠说起过你，你的剑术很好，而且还十分有正义感。我因此慕名而来，希望你能答应我一个不情之请。”  
Inorian面无表情地打量着他。外表看起来凶神恶煞，确实很符合一个游侠/游民的身份。但他的谈吐却彬彬有礼，与他那令人畏惧的外表完全相反。  
很奇怪。  
不是吗？  
男人看起来也没打算就用这几句话来让她放下戒备心。但对于Inorian那几乎毫不掩饰刺探目的的视线，他看起来却是一副无所谓的样子，甚至大大方方地摊开手，一脸“任君打量”的神情。  
见男人是真的如他口头上所说没有恶意，Inorian僵硬的身子放松了几分，摁住剑柄的手这才松开。  
”乐意至极。“  
【T.B.C.】


	2. Chapter 01

[第三纪元·2941年春 Shire·Bree]  
天空昏暗，大雨滂沱。  
正值雨水繁多的三月,天空几乎就没有放晴过。善良淳朴的霍比特人在这样恶劣的天气下都披着雨披行色匆匆地赶往家赶,小贩们牵着拉货的矮种马在密集的雨丝之中寻找着一个躲避处,车轮轱辘在盈满积水的泥地上碾出几条长长的车辙印,地面的积水汇聚成溪流。没有人注意到一个披着黑色斗篷的人背着一把长剑就这么悄无声息地融入了这座边境小镇。  
他大踏步地向前，泥水像花一样朝四周绽开。正站在门廊昏暗的灯光下闲聊的两个人，看到那个斗篷人的经过，同时披上黑色的雨披，如影子一般滑/进了深蓝的雨幕之中。  
斗篷人毫无察觉后面有两个跟踪者。他一直走到一个客栈的大门面前才停下。挂在屋顶的油灯洒下一片昏黄的光，照亮了在风中轻晃的镂空黄铜招牌——跃马客栈，上面清楚地写着。敞开的大门隐约透露出里面的喧嚣。他在门口伫立良久，接着打定了主意，抬脚迈过门槛。  
斗篷人将背在背上的长剑放下，掀开雨披，露出了一张饱经风霜而略显苍老的脸——正是杜林王座的继承人Thorin。他找服务生要了一杯啤酒和一碟面包，然后径自找了一张空桌坐下，将长剑倚在桌沿。那两个跟踪者也随着他一起进门,接着分别找了一张在角落里的空桌坐下,监视着Thorin的一举一动。  
与外面狂风暴雨的天气不同，跃马客栈的大堂热闹而喧嚣。劳作了一天的霍比特人们在此喝酒笑闹，热闹的人声几乎要掀翻客栈的屋顶。一只黑猫蹲坐在一张长凳上环顾着这个仿佛失乐园一般的地方，眼神清亮。  
Thorin并没有参与到这些霍比特人们的谈笑风生中。他只是静静地点燃烟斗,看着面前擦抹得十分光洁的桌面沉思,看起来是那样的孤独而格格不入。  
啤酒和面包很快就送来了,他朝服务生微笑并点头致谢,便将摆放着面包的碟子拉到身前。他的动作与其说是吃还不如说仅仅只是为了满足基本的活动能量需/求。两个坐在角落里的跟踪者面色不善,目光桀桀地盯着他,武器已经握在手里。  
像是察觉到了什么,Thorian停止了狼吞虎咽，环顾客栈。  
那两个人在此时站起身来，朝他走去。Thorin放下手中的面包，伸手握向倚在桌上的长剑剑柄。  
“介意拼个桌吗？”清冷的女声突然出现。他诧异地抬头，看见一个大半张脸都隐藏在兜帽阴影之下的人拉着一个同样看不清面容的人和一个年迈的老人在他这张桌上坐下。那两个跟踪者悻悻地退回角落。Thorin这才松了口气,身体放松了不少。  
"自我介绍一下,我是来自北方的游侠Inorian,这一位——"她用手示意了一下那个跟她同样扮相的人,“是我的哥哥Elenkhil。而我想我旁边这一位长者你应该听说过，灰袍巫师Gandalf。久仰大名，都灵王座的继承人Thorin Oakenshield。”  
“我听说过你们。”Thorin有些惊讶。  
“碰到你真巧，不知道Thorin Oakenshield来Bree有何贵干？”Gandalf眯了眯眼，看向Thorin。  
“我得到消息。有人看到我父亲在登兰德荒原游荡。”Thorin顿了一下，眉宇间充斥着失望与不安,“我去找过，但一无所获。”  
Gandlf循循善诱地劝道他，“Thorin，你要知道，关于Thrain的消息都只是谣言。”  
“他还活着，我敢肯定。”Thorin神色认真地注视着Gandlf。只有亲眼看到了Thrain的尸体,他才会放弃寻找Thrain的下落。  
Inorian只是沉默地轻啜一口热茶,冷漠地注视着刚才那两个跟踪者神色不甘地离开了跃马客栈。  
“我父亲失踪前拜访过你们，你们对他说了什么？”Thorin急切地问道。  
“我敦促他集合矮人七支大军收复Erebor,消灭恶龙,收复孤山。而我现在也要同样这样敦促你,去收复你的家园。"Gandalf点燃了手中的烟斗,Shire独有的烟斗草的味道萦绕在他们中间。  
Thorin将餐盘推开,握着酒杯把柄的手紧了紧,"你们不是凑巧碰到我的，对吧？”  
Gandalf倒也没有遮掩,大大方方地承认,"没错,确实如此。孤山一直困扰着我,Thorin。"他压低了声音,"恶龙在那里盘踞了太久,总有一天,会引来更加邪恶的力量。"  
“你可能需要看一下这个。”Inorian从随行的背囊里拿出了一张残破羊皮纸展开,摊平。Thorin一眼就看到了上面涂抹着的古老而黑暗的文字。“在沿着绿色大道南下的时候，碰到了一些讨厌的生物。”  
“这是什么？”  
“一封用魔多语写的悬赏讣告。有人用两百枚金币悬赏你的人头。"  
Gandalf接过话茬,"有人想让你死,Thorin。而你已经没有多少时间可以等了。召开七大家族会议,要求他们信守诺言！”  
“可他们只效忠于手握阿肯宝钻的人!而阿肯宝钻早已被Smaug偷走!”  
“如果，我们帮你找回它呢？”  
"如何找回?阿肯宝钻远在半个中土之外,在那只火龙的魔掌中。那条龙对矮人的味道熟悉的很,根本不可能在不惊醒那条龙的情况下找到阿肯宝钻。"  
"是啊。"Gandalf点头,"所以,我们需要一个飞贼。"

人走茶凉。  
"Prince Elenkhil,lady Inorian,是什么风把你们从Lothlórien吹来了Bree?”Gandalf看着在Thorin走后才把兜帽摘下来的二人,语气不禁带上了几分调侃。  
"我们只是受到了一个商人的委托,在他们去Shire进货烟斗草的一路上护卫他们。"Elenkhil说完,还拿出他们获得的酬劳在Gandalf面前晃了晃,以证明他的话的真实性。银币互相撞击发出"叮当"的脆响。"而且,最有意思的是,这些烟斗草,全部都要运往Isengard。我猜应该是Saruman又在偷偷地模仿你抽烟斗草。Mithrandir,你可真招他记恨。"  
"哦。他总是这样。"Gandalf把烟斗凑在嘴边吸了一口,对Saruman这种行为见怪不怪。  
Inorian并没有加入到两人的话题中,她只是沉默着,盯着胸/前的绿叶别针发呆。  
“Inorian?Inorian!"Elenkhil叫了她两声。  
“嗯?"Inorian像是猛然从梦中清醒,"怎么了?"  
"你在想什么呢?这么入神?"Elenkhil打趣她道。  
"没有什么。"她下意识地垂下眼眸,避开了Elenkhil探究的目光。  
“说真的,你们没打算回去Lothlórien吗？你们可是在中土游历了快两百年了。”Gandalf看着Elenkhil和Inorian无奈地叹气。  
寂静。  
Inorian和Elenkhil都没有搭话,安静得只剩下雨滴在窗玻璃上跳着的快板和霍比特人们带着酒气的笑闹。  
良久,Inorian才率先打破了这诡异的寂静,"明天回去。"  
【T.B.C】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉这章写的马马虎虎的……字数完全不够啊……啊开学周末回来再修改吧……  
> 啊丫的lof我就不知道哪里有敏感词了神经病……


End file.
